Nomes
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Quando procurava provas que refutassem uma teoria idiota, Blaise Zabini descobriu algo mais, algo que nunca pensara descobrir. Blaise/Luna Ficlet


**Nomes**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

Dizem que os nossos nomes combinam com a nossa personalidade. Durante muito tempo, não pude contrariar tal afirmação, por falta de argumentos. De facto, só conseguia pensar em exemplos que a corroborassem: Draco, _dragão_, uma criatura que se julga superior aos outros; Pansy, uma flor bonita, mas que nunca se destacará das demais; Harry, um nome tão vulgar como o seu dono; Hermione, algo tão raro como a sua irritante inteligência.

Tinha razões mais do que suficientes para acreditar na veracidade daquela teoria. No entanto, mantive o meu cepticismo, permaneci firme na minha recusa. Nunca gostara de dogmas… Por que razão iria, agora, acreditar em algo que não estava completamente provado?

Foi então que a conheci, mesmo quando estava a ponderar desistir da minha inflexibilidade. Vê-la surgir foi como um bálsamo para as minhas incertezas; o tão esperado prémio, depois de uma busca longa e intensa.

Luna Lovegood, a irreverente Ravenclaw, potencialmente louca. Nunca antes lhe dedicara um único pensamento, exceptuando as habituais brincadeiras e ofensas que lhe eram dirigidas. Agora, contudo, dou por mim a mirá-la de soslaio, absorvendo cada pormenor da sua aparência, decorando cada gesto seu. Por vezes, entro num estado de contemplação tão profundo que deixo de prestar atenção a qualquer coisa que não seja _ela._

Luna Lovegood, o argumento que me faltava, a razão de ser do meu cepticismo. Ela, juntamente com o seu exótico nome, provara que eu tinha razão e que, consequentemente, não existia nenhuma ligação entre substantivos próprios e personalidades. Porque não havia uma só pessoa no mundo que fosse mais diferente da Lua do que ela.

Luna Lovegood era luz, era vida. O seu nome, contudo, apontava numa direcção contrária: escuridão, morte, fim. Ela nunca poderia ser considerada o término de algo… Se a comparasse a alguma coisa, seria ao Sol do meio-dia: forte, brilhante, caloroso e fascinante; muito diferente da frieza desinteressante da Lua…

Dou por mim a sorrir, quando a observo. Repito para mim mesmo que tal se deve à satisfação de ter razão, que não passa de um sintoma caprichoso do meu orgulho. No entanto, há algo dentro de mim que se revolve, revoltando-se contra as mentiras que vou construindo.

Não percebo o que se passa comigo. Não consigo deixar de pensar naquela rapariga tão singular de outra forma que não seja apreciadora. Não sou capaz de a criticar ou gozar, tal como fizera muitas outras vezes. Não posso deixar de a contemplar e admirar, sempre que me deparo com ela – o que vem acontecendo um número alarmantemente grande de vezes. É como se estivesse preso a ela, suspenso dos seus sorrisos inocentes e olhares verdadeiros.

Eu não deveria sentir tudo isto. Afinal, ela não passava de uma prova que me dava razão! E, contudo, deixara de o ser para se transformar na minha nova obsessão. Agora, a minha opinião sobre aquela futilidade dos nomes não passava de um pretexto para ter um vislumbre do dourado dos seus cabelos, para perseguir o vento que leva o doce timbre da sua voz.

Tentei odiá-la, por ser tão inocente e pura. Tentei invejá-la, por ser tão directa e segura de si. Tentei maldizê-la, magoá-la, esquece-la. Mas, simplesmente, não era capaz. Eu, Blaise Zabini, não conseguia apagar a sua imagem da minha mente. E não podia fazer nada contra isso, pois a sua luz já iluminara cada partícula do meu ser, reduzindo as trevas que lá pudessem viver, votando-as ao esquecimento.

Eu estava apaixonado por ela. Não havia como negar a terrível verdade, mas também nenhum argumento conseguiria explicar como é que um Slytherin como eu poderia amar uma Ravenclaw como ela. Talvez seja isso mesmo: o amor é algo inexplicável, incompreensível, irracional. Foge do que é considerado normal e esperado, contorna barreiras aparentemente intransponíveis, junta as pessoas mais improváveis, muda personalidades, destrói certezas.

Eu só sabia com segurança que Luna Lovegood era a mulher que eu amava. E, embora ela praticamente ignorasse a minha existência, não iria desistir. Não sem, pelo menos, fazer tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para a ter ao meu lado.

Foi assim que uma teoria estúpida e o meu cepticismo me conduziram ao amor.

* * *

**N.A.:** Não sei bem o que acho desta ficlet --'

Reviews?


End file.
